The present invention relates to plural pin electrical connection, and particularly to connection of the type wherein a plural pin-socket connector is provided on a wiring harness for connection to a device having plural pins for sockets thereon for multiple conductor connection to various circuits. Connections of this type are commonly made in automotive wiring applications where it is desired to connect a plural pin connector or plural socket connector provided on the end of a multiple conductor wiring harness to a control or accessory device such as, for example, a controller having a plurality of user operated switches or an accessory having plural circuit connections.
In automotive body wiring harness applications, it is often desirable to employ switch controllers having round pin type connecting terminals because of the ready availability of such switches and the low cost resulting from their manufacture in high volume. However, in certain automotive wiring applications, it has been found desirable to employ wiring harness connectors having flat-blade type terminals where multiple conductors are employed, and particularly where it is desired to reduce the size of the connector to a minimum. In certain automotive wiring applications, it is particularly important to minimize the size of the wiring harness connector terminal where it is required to provide an aperture or hole in a panel or portion of the body structure for insertion of the connector therethrough for connection to a control switch or other device. Consequently, wiring harness connection employing thin flat-blade type pins therein have found widespread use as a means of facilitating the assembly of the wiring connections in the vehicle during manufacture.
Thus, it has been desired to find a way or means of adapting the aforesaid flat pin type wiring harness connector for connection to switching assemblies or accessory devices which are manufactured with integrally formed round pin type electrical terminals for connection thereto.